i love you, son
by matthewshackles2
Summary: what if naruto left the village and went on a killing spree naruto sweres revenge on the hokage. and sakura goes after him read to find. might have lemons what ever that is
1. chapter 1

I LOVE YOU, SON

OK HERE'S CHAPTER 4 AND STUFF IM GOING TO START TO MAKE TWO CHAPTERS A DAY FOR THE HECK OF IT.

REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK OF HOW THE STORY IS CAUSE IF NOBODY LIKES IT ILL JUST MAKE A DIFFRENT STORY OR GO TO MY OTHER STORY REVENGE. SO ONWARD TO CHAPTER 4 :D

chapter four

13 years later...

"NARUTO!" "GET BACK HERE!" iruka sensei yelled. naruto jumped down from a roof to, and said "gotta catch me first!" what naruto did made iruka mad, and naruto known that. he painted on the royal face's on the mountain(sorry didn't know what the mountain was called :D)the funny thing was that naruto wanted to become hokage, the village's leader. then why would he dishonor the face's? he would ask naruto when he caught him later. right now he had to focus on that. LATER THAT DAY...

"shadow clone justu!" naruto yelled. "poof" out came smoke and when the smoke cleared there was one shadow clone of naruto. "shit" naruto thought. the clone like it was dead. one of the teachers and iruka started talking about naruto. "this is 3rd time trying out to be a ninja, shouldn't we just let be one." he said. "no, naruto is not ninja mateiriel. all the other students produced at least 2 or 3, naruto only produced 1, that's below crap." iruka said "ok, if you say so." he said. "naruto, you failed" naruto heard this before, and he thought he did it this time. but like all the time, he failed. he just wanted to fall down and cry. this time he really tried, this time he really wanted to become a ninja. LATER THAT DAY...

everyone was talking about how they passed, and there parents were proud of them and blah, blah, blah, but there was one kid, that wasn't talking, just listening, listening to all of it on his swing. "hey, see that kid over there" one girl said. "yeah, what about him?" the other girl said. "i heard he was the only one that didn't pass" the first girl said. "wow" the other said. naruto was sad, he really wanted to pass. he envied every one, he wanted to be a ninja really bad. then he got a idea, he made a new goal, his goal was "become the best ninja there ever was." then he got up from his swing and ran to his apartment, "ill show them, ill show everyone, that you don't mess with a uzumaki." then he got his back pack. packed his orange jump suit's some instant ramen cup's, and his academy goggles, and wrote a note saying "ill show you all." and zipped up his back pack. then he dissapered.

A/N thats chapter 4, and stuff and yeah naruto's going down that road, and don't worry about like "where's minato and kushina they'll be in it more later in the story, and the titles got something to do with it, this story is inspired by the story fairs fair, that is an amazing story i suggest you guys read, but thanks for reading this chapter and ill do another later or right now, so yeah laters :D


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU, SON

A/N SO IM MAKING A NEW CHAPTER, CHAPTER 5 TO BE EXACT, AND THIS IS WHEN CHAPTER 4 HAS ZERO VIEWS AS OF RIGHT NOW, AND PEOPLE READ ALL THE CHAPTERS AND I DO UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY YOU WOULD JUST STOP BUT IM GETTING BETTER WITH WRITING THE STORIES AND IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU READ EACH CHAPTER, AND I KNOW CHAPTER 3 IS BAD, REALLY BAD CAUSE IT MAKES NO SENSE BUT YOU'LL GET THE IDEA. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 5.

CHAPTER 5

"see you tomorow iruka sensei!" sakura haruno said. "you too" iruka said smiling. but iruka wasn't happy, no he was angry because naruto skipped school. "why would naruto skip? he's never done that before?" iruka thought. "i better go check on him" then iruka left the academy. iruka jumped from roof to roof, until he got to naruto's apartment. "knock" "knock" "naruto, are you there?", no answer. "naruto i know your in there, why didn't you come to school today?" still no answer. "fine, be like that." then iruka said "shadow clone jutsu!" then he commanded them to break down the door. "c-crack" the door broke down to tiny piece's. iruka walked inside the apartment. it was cold, there was no sign of life. iruka looked around, to if there was any clues to where the nucklehead went. then iruka noticed a small little note, that said "ill show everyone." "oh no" he realised what naruto had done, he had left the village! he had to tell the hokage. iruka ran to the hokage tower. he opened the door to the hokage's room and said "lord hokage, naruto left the village! iruka said. "the hokage called in the ANBU squad and said "find naruto, we cannot afford the akatsuki to get him!" "yes sir!" the the ANBU squad split up to find naruto. 70 miles away from konoha...

"should i have left konoha?" naruto thought. "nah, ill become a better ninja without them." "wait how am i going to defend myself?" then naruto felt something stir inside his stomach. "what's wrong with my stomach? am i hungry, i ate like, 30 minutes ago?" then he started feeling weak, and then he blacked out.

A/N well that's chapter 5. i think i might delete the previus chapters like 1 2 and 3 because i like chapter 4 and 5 better but ill see thank you guy's for reading and later's


	3. Chapter 3 naruto's revenge

I LOVE YOU, SON

A/N well i deleted chapters 1 2 and 3 because i felt they were confusing to the readers, and thanks for the feedback but i dont know what a beta is, but i know about the spelling im pretty bad at spelling but i try. and dont worry minato and kushina will still be in the story and ill remake the old first chapter later in the story. so with out further ado here's chapter 3 :D

chapter 3

naruto woke up in a dark room, and he felt like he was lying on water. he looked around and thought "where am i" suddenly a loud roar was heard he turned around and stood in front of a giant gate. then he heard "your in your mind" the thing behind the gate said. "who are you" naruto said. "ah, they haven't told you yet, have they." it said. "told me what, what do you mean?" naruto said. "13 years ago the nine tailed fox attacked konoha, but then a man known as the forth hokage confronted the beast, and sealed the beast inside a boy." it said. "sealed inside a boy, but they said the forth killed the nine tails." naruto said. "do you think they would tell you that? no they wouldn't, you know why?" it asked. "no why?" naruto asked. "because that boy, was you." the beast said. "that's why they always treated you different." "because they know that the nine tails was inside you." the nine tails said. "why would they do that, why would the forth put you in me. he was the hero of the village?" naruto began to cry. "i didn't deserve it!" naruto thought. " its because they hated you." the nine tails said. "RAHHHHR" just then red chakra started boiling out of naruto's body. "good naruto, get angry, let out your anger." "hate them, hate them like they hated you!" naruto woke up from his dream, there was still red chakra boiling outside of him. he was angry, like he wanted to kill them and he decided to. then he headed off to konoha, to acheive his new goal, "too kill the hokage."

A/N and that's chapter 3, sorry if i spelled stuff wrong, and you should know where this is going. and sorry for making so many chapters today im just bored and stuff next chapter in a little while. thank you for reading this chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE YOU, SON

A/N so here's chapter 4 enjoy it and shiz. enjoy :D

chapter 4

naruto ran to the village hidden in the leave's, with full force he jump over the wall leading to the city, from the street he jumped to rooftop's then he thought "i should question the hokage first before i kill him" then out of nowhere something punched him in the face, he fell backward's. "stop naruto, your not going any further." said a man in a dog mask. naruto thought he was obviously ANBU. "oh yeah, say's who!?" naruto said. "say's me." "chidori!" the masked man ran towards naruto.(i just got gameinformer yay :D random) naruto dodged the attacked. then naruto countered and said "super shadow clone jutsu!" then over 1,000 shadow clone's popped out and attacked the masked man. and pummled him to a pulp. "oh shit, im starting to like this fox's power" he said with a smile. then he continued towards the hokage's tower. 1 minute before naruto used shadow clones. the hokage was looking out the window thinking to himself. then suddenly "super shadow clone jutsu!" "boom" there was a loud noise and he heard a voice."what was that" he thought. then something jumped at him through the window. the hokage got up and said "who are you" "you don't know who i am? you forgot me already have you, old man." naruto said. "n-naruto" the 3rd said. "why didn't you tell me there was this much power in me? huh" naruto said. "we couldn't tell yo-" suddenly naruto punched through his chest. "n-n-naru-to" "why you say,it's because you hated me." just then 10 ANBU appeared in front of naruto. "naruto stop. come back!" naruto was already running through the city. they couldn't stop him, they knew they couldn't. they checked the hokage. he was NEXT DAY...

everyone was surprised by the new's. "how did he do it?" one said to another. "cause he's a monster! that's why" said ino. "everyone calm down." said iruka. "we've sent a group of ANBU after him, we'll drag him back here then question him why he did it." said iruka. sakura haruno wondered why naruto would do such a thing? so after class she decided to find out. she went home and packed her stuff, and set off. to find naruto uzumaki. the boy who fell for her.

A/N and that's chapter 4 hope you guy's enjoyed. and i will raise the rating if i have to, well you'll find out soon thanks for reading this chapter. :D


	5. Chapter 5ish

I LOVE YOU, SON

PROLUGE

"what did you say kushina?" minato asked. "i said im pregnate". minato took in every word she just said. he was shocked. "is there something wrong minato?" she asked. " no, there's nothing wrong, just shocked at the news" he said. "well we better start to think of a name for him" she said smiling. " him?" he asked. "its a boy" she said. "im thinking menma" minato said. "im thinking not" she said. "how bout...naruto?" kushina asked. "naruto?"he said "hmmm naruto uzumaki" "thats perfect!" he said. MINATO'S MIND/ "naruto uzumaki i cant wait to meet you"

well thats the proluge, and i know proluge is spelled wrong i just like saying proluge:D also ill be making chapters every day or every other day so i keep things interesting. good night everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE YOU, SON

A/N hello every one thanks for spending time reading this chapter

CHAPTER 6

naruto ran through the wood's, he decided to rest for the day, the red chakra dying down, now a normal looking naruto, laying on his back. lying on a tree he knew no one would find him, he ran nonstop for 2 day's there's no way they would catch him. tomorow he would go to a town to buy new cloth's. "shit" he thought. "i forgot to bring my frog wallet" there was no way he would go back to get it. "ill find a way to get money tomorow." he thought. then he fell asleep. sakura ran through the tree's, looking for naruto, he was nowhere in sight. "where is he" she thought. then she saw him, he was lying on a tree, sleeping. she ran towards him. she looked at him, his head leaned up against the tree, body lying on the tree limb, he looked "cute" she thought. even though she liked sasuke, she liked the look of naruto's body(body haha :D)his cheek's where red, and you could still see his fox mark's on his cheek's. his eye's where the brightest blue. and he had sunkissed hair. she didn't like him but he was cute. then she saw a cut mark on his arm, she wanted to try to heal as best she could, and when she tried, he awoke. "s-sakura?" naruto said. she then noticed his eye's where a very bright blood red, instead of there usual bright blue. "naruto, i was trying to heal you." sakura said. naruto looked at sakura and said "why are you here"

A/N well that's chapter 6 hope you guy's enjoyed. :D


	7. Chapter 7

I LOVE YOU, SON

A/N the reason why im starting a new chapter is because i was playing cat mario and i died over -278 times and i was like "f this shiz ill make a new chapter" and so here i am. :D lol enjoy

chapter 7

2 years later...(i know right WTF)

the mission was to question a person that knew where naruto uzumaki and sakura haruno was. and he did not like the mission he despised the mission. he didn't have anything to do with the mission. but he had to do it. "so where is this guy at, kakashi?" sasuke asked. like he cared. "well the hidden sand village." kakashi said. "oh, great someplace hot." sasuke said. "oh cheer up sasuke, you'll have fun." kakashi said with a THAT DAY...

"well, were here" he said. they walked to there hotel in the village. they checked in and went to bed. the next day they searched for the man. "what is he supposed to look like anyway." sasuke asked. "a fox mask, and cloak." "okay" they started looking around that fit the discription and sure enough, there he was leaning against a wall. "hey you what do you know about uzumaki naruto?" sasuke questioned the man. "that i saw him in the land of lightning." the man said "guess were going to the land of lightning" and they left. "nu it worked" a girl in a cat mask appeared behind him. " i know saha"

A/N sorry for the billionth time about how short my chapter's are. remember to review and favorite if you like it. :D


	8. update chapter 1

hello everyone thank you all for reading the latest chapter's of "I LOVE YOU, SON" i decided that im going to take a break for a couple day's because i made so many chapter's yestarday. 7 to be exact. so i might make alot of chapter's one day and the next none. but don't worry amazing reader's i will be back tomorow or the next day. so stay awesome. here's a short weird story :D

a duck walk up to a lemonade, and said to the man running the, hey, got any grape's

look it up on youtube the duck song

thanks for being awesome. buhhii

next chapter 7/19/13

:D


	9. Chapter 8ish

chapter 8ish

sorry everyone about being gone so long. :( i have pnomonia from going camping and that. sorry in advance about such a short chapter i havent really been feeling good to make a chapter so im just going to repost this chapter like i did with the other chap. also ill apreciate it if you guy's review this story to give me feed back of how im doing. so without further ado her's chapter 8ish

minato namikaze. now that was a name people have heard of. like "the yellow flash" or the "hokage" they've herd of him. and now he was going to have a kid. he was shocked by the news. kushina didn't even tell him. till now, he had so much on his mind like where's he going to be born at, when, how, then he relised something, something very important. how was he going to tell everyone the news? then he thought "maybe i dont tell everyone, just certain people." "people don't have to know about what the hokage dose all the time, now do they." he thought. "oh shit" he said. "what am i going to tell the students?"

and that's it. R&R :D


	10. update chapter 2

Hello people of the interwebs

* * *

as you may know i haven't updated this story for a very long. so the reason why i haven't even updated this story is because i have no idea's of what i should wright next. also when i didn't have this story written mean's im stupid. so people im back i wont be updating every day like i said cause i have school and dumb homework. i'll be trying to make a new story when i get the time, and i will plan it out this time. so... see yah peep's next ...


End file.
